Lynx
by 7upvodka
Summary: 'Well I better introduce myself. Hey, I'm Lynx, as in the cat? Yeah. And I'm Catwoman's protégé/daughter, not biologically of course, according to my real mum, I'm dead, but I don't care, what's done is done, no way to change it. As for why I'm here, well, today is the day.'
1. Independance Day

**So you guys are probably going to kill me,**

**I uploaded the wrong file! ARGH!**

**I'm so sorry for the confusion!**

**Here's the right file**

**I feel like an idiot! Sorry again!**

* * *

><p><strong>GOTHAM CITY<strong>

**JULY 4, 2010**

**11:55 EDT**

I tensed as I watched Freeze….well, freeze everything he could see. I glared at him, wishing to be down there beating his ass but Selina had insisted I watch this one out. I didn't fully understand but didn't question her.

I saw a Batarang fly out from a tree and hit Freeze's gun, saving the last of the unfrozen people, letting them escape. Due to my amazing hearing and gadgets I could hear everything that Freeze was saying.

"Batman," Freeze spoke, turning to look at the tree where the Batarang had come from. "I was wondering when-"he was cut off by the sound of laughter, I narrowed my eyes and could just about make out the shape of the Boy Wonder before he pounced on Freeze, pushing him to the ground and swiftly turning, firing two Birarangs as he did.

"Oh," Freeze started, obviously not amused by his company, "Boy Wonder. The Bat sent you to send me off to prison? To be honest, I'm quite underwhelmed." I chuckled softly at that last part; Robin was going to have fun with that later.

"Great, but I'm kinda in a hurry here" Robin sighed, looking over Freeze's shoulder, throwing his hands up as he did.

"Kids, always in such a rush. I prefer to preserve these moments, forever" Freeze commented.

"Not talking to you~" Robin sang exasperated.

Freeze's face displayed one of confusion then shock, I realised why. While Boy Wonder was keeping Freeze busy, Bats had snuck up behind them, leaping up from the rock and proceeded to deliver a swift knock-out punch to Freeze.

I grinned slyly and sat up from my perch on the building opposite.

Well I better introduce myself. Hey, I'm Lynx, as in the cat? Yeah. And I'm Catwoman's protégé/daughter, not biologically of course, according to my real mum, I'm dead, but I don't care, what's done is done, no way to change it. As for why I'm here, well, today is the day.

I looked down just in time to see Bats and Robin jump into the Batmobile, which was my cue to leave. I unlatched my whip from my right hip and used it to swing from building to building, following the rapid speed car through Gotham and out the other side.

I lifted my hand to my ear to activate my com unit, "You in place?" I asked, my eyes never leaving the vehicle.

"Of course, kitten, right outside. See you in a few." Catwoman clicked off and I leapt off the roof into an alleyway where my civilian clothes were hidden.

I quickly pulled on the dark outfit over my suit. My suit was pretty much the same as Catwoman's but a few alterations had to be made to fit me personally. For one, my long, ash hair wasn't tied back in a hood like her, the only thing that sat on my head were my ears, and there was also a hole for my tail to fit through, plus the fact I have a mask to hide my true identity from the world.

As soon as I was done changing I ran out of the alleyway and hopped on my catcyle and took off after the two birds.

**WASHINGTON D.C.**

**JULY 4, 2010**

**14:00**

As I drew nearer to the infamous Hall Of Justice I pulled over and parked my bike, rushing quickly into the shadows before anyone could detect I was there.

"Hey kitten, didn't think you were gonna make it. Washing your tail again were we?" Catwoman's voice cut into the silence beside me. I turned to face her and scowled lightly.

"Jealous?" I teased, bringing my tail out from under my coat and flicking it behind me. She smirked at me and turned to peer out from behind the corner.

I always stumped her with that comeback because in fact she is, jealous, I mean. My tail and ears are real; a part of me just as much as my arms and legs.

Before meeting Selina I was tested on as a guinea pig, trying to see if you could combine human DNA with other mammals. I grew a tail, cat ears and my nails grew longer, my hearing and sight also improved. When Catwoman found me she was impressed and took me in.

"They've just entered; we'll have twenty minutes before anyone comes back out." Her voice brought me out of my thoughts and I nodded at her, ready to pounce into action. We waited for a few more minutes then suddenly Catwoman vanished.

I quickly took her place and peered round the corner to be met by the sight of Speedy storming out of the Hall and speeding off on his bike. No pun intended.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my touchscreen device out of my breast pocket and scrolled through my files hoping to catch something that needed checking out. Catwoman wouldn't be finished for a while and all I was doing was observing. I was pretty bored,

"Hey Catwoman, Cadmus claims to have just opened something on Sub-Level fifty-two, mind if I go check it out?" I radioed, hoping for her to give me the all clear.

"Sub-Level fifty-two? What could they be creating down there?" She paused for a moment on the other end of the line, obviously trying to decide whether going was a good idea or not. After a few seconds of silence she radioed back. "Fine, but be careful, if you're not back by midnight, then I coming to get you, okay kitten?"

"Copy that Calico." I grinned as I heard her growl at the other end of the link before it was abruptly cut off.

**WASHINGTON D.C.**

**JULY 4, 2010**

**14:20**

I entered Cadmus and quietly slipped towards the elevator, hoping no one would see me. My hope slowly died out as I heard someone shout out from behind me. I groaned and stayed put, fishing out my mini-bombs from inside my sleeves of my jacket. When I heard the running feet slow down, indicating they were not too far away I spun round quickly, hurling the bombs, which exploded in mid-air, creating a smoke barrier whilst also setting fire to some drapes. I ditched the civilian clothes in the midst of the smoke and threw more bombs behind me, listening to them explode and the screams of people following.

With everyone distracted I sped down a hallway and into an empty side room filled with computers.

"Time for an update." I mused, plugging my USB wire into the port, pulling up a hologram screen, hacking and downloading the newest Cadmus files to my cat suit.

Once I was finished I tiptoed my way out of the room towards the elevator. I pried open the doors and jumped. I flew down the elevator shaft until I landed gracefully on all fours on the top of the empty elevator; I looked up to the wall, Sub-Level forty-one. I sighed and pulled myself up onto the ledge, bypassing any systems that would suddenly set of any alarms.

I pried open the new set of elevator doors and set off down the dim hallway. A couple of times I had to press to the wall to avoid being seen by the Genomorphs; didn't want Desmond to know where I was before I knew where he was.

After a while of walking I reached the emergency stairs. Opening the door, I looked down over the railing. The stairs spiralled down all the way to Sub-Level fifty-two. I smirked, perfect. I took two steps back and ran at the metal bar, flipping over it expertly and, once again, flew towards the ground and, once again, landing on all fours.

I opened the door and let myself in, to what looked like the inside of a vein. Red cells coated the walls, trailing off down two similar hallways. I had already searched down creepy corridor A last time I was in D.C. so I could safely say that whatever Desmond was hiding was down creepy corridor B.

I took off running down the hallway, pausing when I reached a large metal door, only stopping to disable the lock so I could enter. Lucky for me the room was empty with only a large tube situated in the middle.

I stared in shock at the test tube in the centre of the room, inside was a boy, to be more precise a Superboy. He looked about 16 and had his eyes closed peacefully, almost like he was sleeping. I shook my head to try and clear my mind of any shock that was still plastered there.

"I knew they were cloning Superheroes, but seriously, Superman? They must be desperate." I commented, plugging my USB into the computer, trying to find out what I could about the newest Genomorph.

I froze when I heard soft footsteps heading towards the chamber I was in, a quick glance at my wrist showed I had only downloaded 80% of the files; I had a couple more seconds before the scientist got too close. I flicked my tail nervously as my ears craned to place the footsteps in a definite position. My gaze flickered from the door, to my wrist, to the clone. Eventually the downloads were complete and I shot up and latched myself onto the ceiling just in time to see the door open and a woman walk in with a clipboard in her hand.

I waited there for a few minutes before she eventually turned around muttering statistics under her breath. When she was halfway to the door I silently dropped down to the ground and pounced back on the computer, hoping to dig up what she had been doing.

I heard more footsteps move towards the bay and not shortly after a shriek from the female scientist. My ears flicked up registering that three more people were about to enter. I heard one person enter, closely followed by two others. The sound of the door slamming behind us made me roll my eyes in annoyance.

"I disabled the door." I heard a familiar voice say. "We're safe."

"We're trapped." Another voice joined in.

I rolled my eyes again typing quicker, trying to find something to work with.

"Uh, guys…" yet another voice trailed off. "You'll wanna see this." I could see their stunned faces reflect off the glass of the test tube.

"Big K, little R." The third voice registered, walking closer to the pod. I realised they hadn't noticed me yet, even though I was stood at the controls, not at all trying to hide. "The atomic symbol for Krypton. Clone?"

"Robin, hack." The second voice interjected.

"No need," I said, speaking for the first time. "Already done." I turned around looking smug at all three confused faces.

"Lynx?" Robin asked me slowly. I bowed sarcastically.

"The one and only. Anyway as I was saying I've already hacked his file. 'Weapon designation Superboy. A clone force grown in sixteen weeks. From DNA acquired form Superman.'"

"_Sixteen weeks?!" _Robin asked in complete disbelief.

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad corrected me.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid Flash added, eyes widening.

"'His solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation twenty-four seven.'" I continued, pulling up the basic files. Robin appeared next to me and plugged his USB device in and proceeded to download the files that I had already acquired.

"Genomorph gnomes. They're force feeding him an education." I informed Aqualad who was pointing a finger to the three Genomorphs connected to Superboy.

"They're like…making a salve out of….well, Superman's son." Kid Flash commented in realisation. "Hey wait, when did Lynx get here?!"

I sighed in irritation and turned to them. "I arrived at Cadmus about an hour ago; I've been down here for twenty minutes already. Oh and it took you guys long enough, I already hacked most of the system before I realised you had entered." I turned back to the computer, typing away.

"Now we contact the League." Aqualad instructed. I rolled my eyes and continued typing before turning around and leaning against the desk.

"No signal." Robin said, I smirked.

"We're in too deep. Literally." Kid Flash joked, no one laughed.

After a few seconds of silence we all exchanged looks. I rolled my eyes, again. I noticed I was doing it a lot lately. "I'm just gonna say it," They all looked at me expectantly. "This is wrong."

"We can't just leave him here." Robin agreed, perching next to me on the desk, his hand just a few millimetres away from mine.

"Set him free," Aqualad commanded, sending me a warning glare. "Do it." I spun round quickly and inputted a few codes, waiting for the pod doors to open.

Superboy's eyes suddenly flew open; he snarled and flew towards Aqualad effectively tossing him halfway across the room. I immediately jumped into action, front flipping towards the two, attempting to knock Superboy out by one swift kick to the head. He grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground next to Aqualad, delivering a quick punch to my cheek.

Robin and Kid Flash were trying to restrain the super-powered clone, but he didn't seem fazed as he threw Kid towards an empty test tube, effectively smashing it and knocking him out.

Robin then placed a smoke bomb in Superboy's mouth, choking him. Aqualad and I used this distraction to kick the Kryptonian away launching him into the controls. Robin offered me a hand and I took it wordlessly pulling myself up off the floor.

Once I was up, Robin ran forwards a bit, extending electric wires to Superboy and activated them. The latter just looked down and pulled Robin towards him, stepping down on him, cutting off his breathing.

As soon as Robin was forced to the ground I unlatched my whip from my hip and started clipping Superboy's leg, trying to get him to release Robin. Using my distraction as an advantage, Aqualad whipped out a hammer and hit Superboy over the head with it.

I quickly ran over to Robin and helped him up. "Robin?" I asked, shaking him slightly. I received a groan in response and then he collapsed. "Robin? Robin!" I cried out shaking his shoulders. No use. He was out.

Superboy had now gotten up and was facing a determined Aqualad.

"We are trying to help you." He explained, obviously desperate. However Superboy was not impressed, he again launched himself at Aqualad who in turn stepped out of the way and pushed him into a wall.

When Superboy kicked Aqualad back I took it as my cue and pulled out my whip and clicked a button on the side, electrifying the weapon as it struck Superboy numerous times. He stood up in pain, grunting slightly every time I struck him.

"Lynx!" I heard Aqualad shout, but before I could turn to see what was up I was thrust into the wall, Superboy's hand around my neck, squeezing tighter and tighter until all I saw was black.


	2. Fireworks

**WASHINGTON D.C.**

**JULY 5, 2010**

**00:01 EDT**

"_Time runs short," _A voice rang through my head. Urghh...my head. "_You must awaken…"_ The voice trailed off _"You must awaken, _now!"

My eyes snapped open and I glared at the only thing I could see. Superboy. I tried to move but found myself handcuffed inside a pod. I glanced to my left to see the other three sidekicks all in the same situation as me.

I let out a small sigh of relief that they were all okay…well, alive at least. I frowned slightly at our situation, wasn't Superboy supposed to be, oh I don't know, frying us right now? I mentally chuckled at how I was expecting my own death; I mean it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"What-what do you want?!" Kid Flash demanded. I rolled my eyes at his obvious obliviousness. "Quit staring, you're creeping me out!"

"Hey Kid," I started, giving him a warning glare before focusing back on Superboy. "How 'bout we _not_ tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" Robin continued, I swear sometimes we're mentally connected.

I shot him a look and saw he was smirking at me triumphantly, I looked at his right hand and saw why; he was half way through picking his lock. I glared at him but then let out a small smile, I was also picking my lock.

I raised my eyebrow and asked _'Race ya?' _He smirked again and nodded slightly.

"We only sought to help you," Aqualad began,

"Yeah, we free you and you turn on us. How's that for grat-" Kid was abruptly cut off by me.

"Kid," he turned to look at me. "Shut up."

"I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions." Aqualad spoke again. My gaze travelled back to the clone before us, waiting for a response.

"What if…what if I wasn't?" Superboy struggled out.

"He can talk?!" Kid Flash asked, surprised.

Superboy glared at Kid Flash. "Yes, _he _can."

We all looked pointedly at Kid Flash. He looked back at us and shrugged. "What? It's not like I said _it._"

I rolled my eyes and tried to concentrate on picking the lock with my finger nail, pretty handy being half cat. Damn, these were really locked. I snapped out of my daze when I heard Robin ask a question that made me freeze.

"But have you seen them?" Robin inquired. "Have they ever actually let you see the sky? Or the sun?"

"Images are implanted in my mind, but no, I haven't actually…seen them." Superboy admitted sadly. I felt my heart drop at his words, he was sixteen and he hadn't even seen daylight; admitted sixteen weeks but still.

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" I asked, curious to see if the data was implanted into his mind.

He recited who he was, exactly as the data had read. To become a replacement for Superman should he fall but should Superman turn dark he was created to destroy him. O-kay….

"If you truly want to be like Superman then you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit. Beyond your pod. Beyond Cadmus."

He glared at Aqualad hard "I live _because _of Cadmus! It is my home."

"Uh, your home is a test tube." Robin observed.

"Robin," I warned, not needing to continue my sentence.

"We can show you the sun." He continued, ignoring me.

"Uhh, I'm pretty sure it's after midnight. But we can show you the moon." Kid Flash pointed out.

"Shit! After midnight?" I groaned tilting my head back. "Catwoman's gonna kill me!"

"We can show you…no introduce you, to Superman." Aqualad continued, ignoring me again

"Is everyone ignoring me for a reason? Or am I just too awesome for your feeble minds to comprehend!" I asked, slightly enraged, but teasing all the same. Superboy looked at me and showed me a small smile, while the other three just gave me a pointed look. I smiled back at Superboy, still struggling with the lock.

"No, they can't" A voice sounded from behind Superboy. I watched as Guardian, the female scientist from before and Desmond made their way into the room "They'll be otherwise…occupied." He said folding his arms over his chest. "Activate the cloning process."

"Pass!" I exclaimed. "Batcave's crowded enough!" Robin added.

"Oh, my dear Lynx. I didn't realise you were here too. How did you manage to get past the sensors? Oh well, it doesn't matter now, I've always wanted a pet." He smirked at me and I sucked in a breath between my teeth and shook my head.

"Sorry Desmond, cat's work alone, if you want a house pet, feel free to call up Calico, I hear she's always ready for a good time." I winked and smirked at him, watching as his face display obvious anger towards me. I heard Robin laugh beside me and I grinned.

The Genomorph from Desmond's shoulder landed on Superboy's and immediately his eyes grew dull and he left without a word of protest. I felt the lock on my hand click quietly and I knew it had opened. If I was to leave now I'd probably get destroyed, not a good idea taking on Superboy and Guardian at the same time.

I turned my head to the side to let Robin know I'd won but before I could do that metal claws shot up from the floor and latched onto my chest, sending electrical waves through my body, my whip absorbed some of the shocks but most were still directed into my blood stream.

I let out a muffled cry, I wasn't gonna give Desmond the satisfaction, and then the pain suddenly stopped, I watched as Superboy had ripped open the door and had hurled it towards Guardian, Desmond and the female scientist, trapping them.

As soon as I saw that they were down I pulled the rest of the lock off and jumped down on the ground, turning to face Robin who was frowning at me. I stuck out my hip and smirked.

"I win." I stated simply before back flipping over to the controls and hitting a button to open the pods. By this time Robin had jumped out and was muttering something about Batman having his head.

"Robin grab Kid, Superboy get Aqualad out." I instructed.

"Don't _you _give me orders either." He jumped towards Aqualad and ripped off the cuffs that held him. Once we were all released Kid made a beeline straight to the door and shouted a quick "Come on!" back to us. I passed the growling scientists and turned sharply.

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Robin and I muttered together throwing birdarangs and catarangs at the glass orbs that held our DNA.

"Great, now Lynx is doing it too. What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid Flash asked Robin before running to join the other two.

"Uh, guys. Why are the pods glowing?" Kid Flash asked as we passed a corridor full of glowing pods.

"They're Genomorph cells or new-born Genomorphs. They are born inside the walls of Cadmus." I informed them as we ran.

"Seriously! How do you know all this?!" Wally questioned me, slight irritation in his voice but I could tell he was joking.

"We are still fort-two levels below ground but if we can make the elevator-" Aqualad was cut off by giant Genomorphs blocking our path. We slowed down and looked behind us; Genomorphs were crawling out of the spheres and crawling their way towards us.

I immediately took my whip out and struck just in front of the biggest Genomorph, he roared at me and slammed down his fists, I dodged expertly and launched myself up onto his head. Activating my electric gloves I pushed down hard on his head and leapt up and over. The Genomorph fell and I started running down the corridor, Robin hot on my heels.

Aqualad forced the elevator doors open and I pulled out my whip. Robin was still fumbling with his grappling gun so I grabbed his wrist and pulled him up after me, clinging to my whip as we swung up.

I could see Superboy and Aqualad above us but then something happened. Superboy was falling. Robin quickly fired a Batarang out and Aqualad caught it swiftly.

"Superman can fly, why can't I fly?" Superboy questioned sadly.

"Dunno, but it looks like you _can _leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool." Kid Flash pointed out, trying to comfort the clone whilst helping him and Aqualad down onto the ledge we were perched on.

I looked up as I heard an elevator noise and saw it travelling down towards us. I quickly looked to my left. SL-15. This would have to do.

"Grab my hands!" I instructed Aqualad and Robin, they both looked confused and Robin was about to protest until I screamed "Do it! Now!" They both grabbed a hand each and I stuck my heel of my boot into the crack between the elevator doors and twisted my foot, creating a gap that I grabbed onto, letting their hands go, and pulled open.

"Is it just me, or is she a lot sexier when she acts in charge?" I heard Wally ask Robin, dreamy tone in his voice and I could tell he was fantasizing.

"Out! Now!" I ordered jumping out into the hallway. I started off running down the corridor unsure of where I was going.

"Go Left! Left!" Superboy suddenly called, I looked back confused but turned left no doubt, almost slipping at the sudden turn. "Right!" he called out again. I was prepared for the turn this time and I ran confidently…straight into a dead end.

"Great directions Supey! Are you trying to get us repoded!?" Kid Flash exclaimed, becoming more annoyed by the second.

"I-I don't understand." Superboy apologised, looking around confused.

"Don't apologise! This is perfect!" Robin enthused. "Nyx, can you get the grate?" He asked, turning to me.

I grinned and extended my claws, climbing up the wall and slashing at the grate seals, breaking them easily.

"Everyone in!" Robin instructed, jumping in after me. I opened my hologram on my wrist and directed us towards an exit.

"Robin, you hacked the motion sensors right?" I asked, still trying to navigate our way through the ventilation shafts.

"Duh!" He said, trying to sound irritated. I stifled a giggle as I turned my body so I could kick the grate off the hinges, climbing out and stretching out, tail flicking back and forth appreciably.

"Finally, I can almost smell the freedom." I said, cricking my neck,

"Sweet!" Kid Flash commented, visibly cringing at every crick I let out.

"There's still a long way between us and the exit though." Robin informed us.

Kid Flash pulled down his goggles and winked at me "Yeah, but I've finally got room to move!" He sped on ahead up the stairs, us following as fast as possible.

"More behind us!" Robin informed us. Superboy turned and smashed the stairs behind, Genomorphs falling to the ground. I groaned at how much time this is taking. I stopped and pulled out my whip latching it on to a railing near the top. I grabbed Superboy's wrist and we rocketed towards the ceiling.

When we reached the top, Superboy used his strength to pull the both of us up onto the railing, landing behind Kid Flash who was lay on the ground, Aqualad and Robin only a little behind us.

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad pointed out.

"Really?" Kid Flash asked sarcastically. "My head hadn't noticed." He groaned and I held out a hand to help him up. He flashed a Wally grin at me before taking my hand and pulling himself up.

"Thanks babe." I rolled my eyes under my mask and opened my hologram trying to hack the security system.

"Robin?" I asked hurridly,

"Not fast enough, not even with both of us." He told me regrettably. I growled and closed my hologram looking back to see the corridor begin to fill with Genomorphs.

"Door!" I yelled and Robin kicked it open. We all filed through but then stopped short. We were surrounded by Genomorphs. I quickly took my battle stance and pulled out my whip.

I suddenly felt light headed, I shook my head trying to brush it off but I groaned and fell to the floor. Blacking out twice in less than twenty-four hours cannot be good for your health.

"_Ny…Nyx…_Nyx!" I head my name being called numerous times. I opened my eyes and found myself face to face with the Boy Wonder. I groaned and shut my eyes again, opening them a few seconds later to see Robin looking worriedly down at me.

"You okay?" He asked, helping me stand, keeping one hand on my waist and one holding my wrist, steading me.

"You mean apart from the fact I feel like I just got hit with Penguin's umbrella? Yeah I'm good." I weakly smiled at him and he grinned at me, chuckling softly.

"Go," I heard Guardian say, I turned and saw he was talking to Superboy. "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not!" Desmond's voice rang out. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." He held up the test tube with the pale blue liquid inside.

"NO! Desmond don't! You know what happens when you drink that!" I shouted at him, my grip on Robin tightening. Ignoring my warning Desmond downed the whole tube.

He groaned in pain and fell to his knees before his clothes started to rip. I stood there glaring at the creature Desmond was becoming, His skin was now a dusty blue and he was at least three times his original size.

"Everyone back!" Guardian ordered, running towards Desmond-or what used to be him. I barely had chance to warn him before he was thrown aside by the beast. That was gonna injure his pride later.

I watched as Superboy let out an enraged roar and charged towards Desmond, heading for the ceiling, smashing through it, sending dust and debris down near us.

"Well, that's one way." Robin stated. I shrugged in agreement and grabbed onto Kid Flash, pulling my whip out and pulling us up through the hole.

"Think Lab Coat planned that?" Kid asked me, arms encircling my waist.

"I doubt he's planning anything right now." Aqualad replied from a little blow us.

When we arrived on the ground floor I saw Superboy rolling around on the floor with Desmond before the latter threw Superboy towards us. Robin and I flipped out of the way, Kid Flash sped off towards Desmond and Aqualad tried to catch Superboy but only succeeded by being knocked back further.

Robin and I grabbed our birdarangs/catarangs and launched them at the creature, trying to find its weak point. I growled when we didn't even leave a scratch.

"Don't think it's working Nyx." Kid Flash commented stopping beside me long enough to pull down his goggles give me a flirtatious wink and say, "Let me show you how it's done babe." I scoffed at his cockiness.

I turned back to Robin who was focusing on his hologram. I peered in only to realise what exactly he was looking at. I smiled determined, this could work. I lifted my head to see Robin string at me, smiling at me. I tilted my head in confusion but he just looked back down at the hologram.

"KF! Get over here!" Robin yelled to the speedster. He ran over and saw us crowded around a map of the hall. He gave me a confused look as I pointed to Robin's map.

"It's a map, great. What about it?" He asked not getting what we were hinting.

"For someone quick on your feet you sure are pretty slow." I pointed out before sighing, I was about to continue before hearing a yell of Superboy. I winked at the two boys and leapt over there.

I effectively knocked Desmond's fist out of the way before it created a hole in Superboy's face. I launched my foot into Desmond's jaw but he grabbed my ankle and threw me across the room before I could make contact.

Lucky for me Kid Flash caught me and sped off towards Robin, me in his arms. He put me down before winking and running off again. I turned to Robin to hear what the plan was.

"Take the catarangs-I still can't believe you named them that- and put them on explosive mode on the pillars while I go tell Aqualad and Superboy." I nodded to confirm and sprinted up each pillar, planting a couple of timed bombs at the top of each.

From my line of sight I could see the guys finished with Desmond, I smiled, proud of them. I then realised the time bomb I was sitting on.

"Go! Go! Go!" I yelled jumping down and running towards the exit. I heard the bombs explode from behind us as we ran. Robin tackled me to the ground, pushing my body under his, my instincts kicked in and I curled up as small as possible. I felt another weight land on us as Aqualad shielded us from the falling rubble.

A couple of seconds later Superboy pushed up the main piece of rubble that held us captive. I felt Aqualad stand up and I immediately relaxed, panting heavily. Robin was still lying on top of my, panting just as much as me.

"Robin?" I asked quietly. He looked up at me questioning. "Thanks." I smiled before grabbing my stomach in pain. He got off me quickly and examined my stomach. My suit was cut up and I could see a few scratches and a large bruise on my stomach.

"You're fine, only a little bruising." Robin confirmed as he offered me a shaky hand up. I gladly accepted and pulled myself up. Only to bend over forwards panting furiously.

"We…" Aqualad panted out, "…did it."

Despite my pain I felt immense pride and satisfaction. We managed to take down Cadmus and I still got the latest data on the place. I was extremely pleased.

"Was there…" Robin panted, "…ever any doubt?" I watched as Robin and Kid Flash exchanged a high five but then recoiled back in pain. I let out a giggle which sounded more like a cackle due to all my panting.

"Hey, Superboy," I turned to look at the clone and pointed up. "It's the moon." He looked up and smiled slightly. "Better than my first view of it." I muttered under my breath. I saw Robin give me a curious look but luckily I was saved by Kid Flash.

"Oh, _and _Superman!" He exclaimed. "Do we keep our promises or what?!"

It wasn't just Superman; it was the whole freaking League. They all landed, surrounding the five of us in the large hole we had created from destroying the building. Superboy hesitantly approached Superman and lifted the ripped part showing him the S shield. Everything was silent until a motorbike engine was heard getting closer. It stopped suddenly and Catwoman flipped over the debris and landed next to Batman, hand on her hip looking at me pointedly.

"When I said you could go and see Desmond's new project, I meant without blowing up the building, kitten." She rolled her eyes at me and turned to Batman. "Didn't expect to see you here Bats, blowing buildings up isn't your style."

I could almost see Batman rolling his eyes underneath his mask. I muffled a laugh and I could see Robin do the same.

"Oooh, who's the hottie kitten? Is he taken?" Now it was my turn to roll my eyes as Catwoman checked Superboy over.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman inquired. Catwoman tilted her head at his statement and looked at me, wanting an explanation.

"He doesn't like being called an it." Kid Flash warned.

"I'm Superman's clone!" Superboy announced, suddenly everyone grew silent as they all stared at the clone.

"I changed my mind. He's all yours big man." Catwoman stated, breaking the silence.

Batman's eyes narrowed towards us, focusing on Robin and me. "Start talking"

I flicked my tail nervously, ears twitching. "Well, after you entered the Hall Of Justice..." I then proceeded to explain my version of the story to Batman. After me, Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad all took turns filling in the blanks.

**WASHINGTON D.C.**

**JULY 5, 2010**

**00:38 EDT**

"Then Catwoman showed up and you know the rest." I finished.

"The Green Lanterns, Hawkman, Hawkwoman and Captain Atom will take Desmond away." Batman ordered in a toneless voice. "Black Canary and Green Arrow check to see if any civilians were hurt or injured and take care of them. The rest of us will talk about what has happened." He walked away, Catwoman beside him, talking between themselves quietly.

"What do you reckon their talking about?" Asked Robin coming up behind me. I shrugged not taking my eyes off them. I narrowed my eyes as Aquaman and Flash joined them. I turned to face Robin and saw him looking concerned at me.

"I'm fine Robin, it's only a bruise. I've had worse." I comforted him, placing my hand on his arm, he hissed and I withdrew it quickly. "I may be fine but you're not, come here." I ordered dragging him over to a stable piece of brick and sat him down. He was protesting but I just held up my hand to silence him.

I grabbed a small tube out of my inside breast pocket and unscrewed the cap. Robin raised his eyebrows at me and I just scoffed and smirked, squeezing some of the clear gel onto my finger, slowly applying it to his bruised area. I rubbed it in in small circular movements and I could feel it becoming warmer.

I moved my hand away and put the tube back in my breast pocket smiling slightly. "There. Didn't kill you did it?" I asked innocently. He chuckled and shook his head, standing up and walking over to where the others were. I followed silently.

"Cadmus will be investigates," Batman told us, approaching with Catwoman, Flash and Aquaman in tow. "All fifty-two levels. But let's make one thing clear…"

Flash crossed his arms, "You should've called."

Catwoman stuck out her hip and looked at me, "And you should've radioed out to me if you found something this big." Batman gave her a look, "Oh come on Bats, I'm a cat. You can't expect me not to love this sorta thing."

Batman turned back to us, irritated by the interruptions. "Results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives," I felt his gaze hit me when he said that last thing. "You will _not _be doing this again."

"I'm sorry," Aquaman started, "But we will."

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman ordered.

"My apologies my king, but no." Aquaman said confidently. "We did good work here today whether you wanna believe it or not. The work you have trained us to do. Together we forged something powerful, important. The world needs this, we need this." He continued.

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the three of you-"

"The five of us," Kid Flash corrected. "And it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to us what you taught us," Robin continued.

"Or why bother teaching us at all?" Kid Flash inquired, crossing his arms.

"Why let _them _tell us what to do?!" Superboy asked. "It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way."

The five of us looked at our mentors. Catwoman looked back at me smiling proudly. I heard Batman sigh and turned to look at him. "Give me three days." He then looked at me and held out his hand. "Lynx, I believe you have something for me."

I grudgingly handed over the microchip that contained copies of all CADMUS's files that I had downloaded. "Fine, here. Take it." Batman nodded at me.

"I'll see you two later. I trust you're okay staying over tonight Lynx, Catwoman and I need to talk." I slapped my hands over my mouth before a bubble of laughter could escape. Catwoman's face was hilarious, she looked scared and nervous and that was _not _her normal look.

"See ya later Calico~" I sang out, waving as Catwoman scowled at me. I grinned and snapped my fingers, turning back to the others.

"Why me?" I asked Kid Flash as we walked away from the other Leaguers.

"What do you mean?" He turned to me, confusion written all over his face.

"When Batman was asking you if it was about your treatment at the hall and you said the _five _of us wanted to form a team, why include me?"

"Well, you did help us get out of this whole mess, plus you knew a lot more about Cadmus than we did." Robin answered simply.

"You are very brave Lynx, smart too. It would be an honour for you to join our team." Aqualad finished, smiling warmly at me.

I blushed slightly and sighed, nodding.

"I would love to join your team of mini heroes." I teased, hip bumping Robin as we continued walking.

**WAYNE MANOR**

**JULY 5, 2010**

**01:35 EDT**

As soon as Robin and I arrived back at Wayne Manor, I made a point of shoving Robin out of the way and running through the Batcave and up the stairs.

"Alfred!" I called out, spotting him in his usual place in the kitchen.

"Miss Raychel!" He turned to look at me, surprise clearly written on his face. It softened immediately. "It's good to have you home Miss. Is Master Dick home as well?"

I nodded and looked behind me, he was nowhere in sight. "He's probably still down in the Batcave."

"Nope, right here." I turned again and he was stood a couple of feet behind me, grinning like an idiot. I was about to smirk but was cut off by a yawn.

"I have kept your room clean for you Miss Raychel, hoping you would return one of these days." Alfred informed me.

"Thanks Alfred. You're a saint." I responded heading towards the door. "Night guys."

I made my way upstairs and debated entering my room or not. I ultimately lost the fight with myself and slumped into Dick's room, peeling off my uniform and changing into one of his shirts before falling face first onto his bed, inhaling the scent of his sheets.

I heard my door from across the hall open and I knew Dick was looking for me. I smirked through closed eyes and heard his door open and him let out a small chuckle.

"If you're gonna sleep with me, at least leave me some room for me." He told me. I groaned and moved over a bit, leaving room for him. After a couple of seconds I felt the bed sag under his weight as he lay down next to me.

I curled up next to him instinctively and he wrapped his arms around my waist protectively. I started purring softly when I felt his hand leave my waist and start stroking my hair, in between my ears.

"G'night Ray." He whispered, voice growing husky.

"Night Dick." I replied, drifting off slowly.

**WAYNE MANOR**

**JULY 5, 2010**

**01:43 EDT**

**BRUCE WAYNE**

I sighed and took off my mask, rubbing my temples in hopes to calm me.

Selina had refused my offer to live at Wayne Manor but basically begged me to take Raychel in. I, of course, had accepted straight away, she was like a daughter to me, how could I not. But when I asked why, she only replied with a comment on what's best for her.

I argued that she'll need a mother figure in her life, not just me. She came back at me saying she was returning to Arkham for a bit, to amend for her crimes. I just started at her blankly before she took off with the final words of, "Take care of my daughter for me Bruce."

I sighed again and made my way upstairs, almost bumping into Alfred along the way.

"My apologies Master Bruce." He apologized, "Master Bruce?" I removed my hand from my head and smiled at him.

"I'm fine Alfred. Are Dick and Raychel home?" I ask, hoping for them to be home and not out patrolling.

"Yes, they got home about ten minutes ago and both of them left for bed." He informed me.

"Thank you Alfred." I responded and made my way upstairs to check on them.

As soon as I reached the top of the stairs I made a beeline for Raychel's room, careful to open the door quietly just in case she was fast asleep. But when I opened her door, she was nowhere in sight. A moment of panic flooded into my mind but then I reconsidered and walked across to Dick's room.

Sure enough when I opened the door, she was curled up in a ball, resting against a very content looking Dick, purring softly as he subconsciously stroked her head. I walked over and brushed a fallen piece of hair away from her face.

"Daddy?" She questioned, sleepily.

"I'm here Ray, go back to sleep." She nodded at me and fell back into Dick's embrace, clinging to his shirt as if she would never let him go.

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**JULY 8, 2010**

**08:04 EDT**

I watched in awe as Batman explained where we were, while the other League members were busy putting the finishing touches to the place while others just stayed put and listened. We were stood in the main room of Mount Justice, located in Happy Harbour on Rhode Island.

"Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the _good_ fight" he paused to look at me when he mentioned good, I just smirked and wiggled my fingers in a waving motion. "You'll do it on League terms." He continued. "Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary will be in charge of training with the help of Catwoman. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked from next to me. We were all dressed in civilian clothing but since the League was still here we referred to each other by our codenames.

"Yes," Batman replied. "But _covert_."

"The League will handle the obvious stuff." Flash informed us.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman spoke up. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team." Batman confirmed.

I turned around, already aware of the newcomer behind us.

"Cool!" Robin enthused. Then he paused. "Wait…six?" I chuckled at his realisation and hit his head softly with my tail, causing him to turn.

I could feel everyone turn with him and the two shadows made their way into the light. Martian Manhunter was there, along with a smaller, female version of him.

"This is Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian."

"Hi." She smiled softly.

"I'm liking this gig more every minute." Kid Flash grinned at Robin. I rolled my eyes at the teen's stupid boy hormones and sighed in irritation. He approached Miss Martian and smiled flirtatiously.

"Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, Lynx. It's cool if you forget their names." At the last comment I whacked him over the head and walked up so I was stood in front of the Martian, I ran my eyes along her figure and shrugged mentally. She blushed as she felt my eyes stop at her face.

"Ignore Kid Flash's stupidity. He does it for attention, trying with me for two years. Don't worry it's not contagious." She giggled and Robin let out a laugh, patting me on the shoulder.

"Hey Superboy! Come meet Miss M!" Robin called out to Superboy, who was stood awkwardly to the side.

Superboy walked over to us and I watched as Miss Martian's clothes morphed to look similar to Superboy's. "I like your t-shirt." She commented blushing. I let out a sly smile. Someone's got a crush~.

"You know, that hurt Nyx." Kid Flash told me, rubbing the back of his head.

"Never said it wasn't going to." I fired back, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Today is the day." Aqualad stated, looking proudly at all of us. Everyone smiled and nodded except me who just flicked my tail from side to side.


	3. Welcome To Happy Harbor

**Thanks for the awesome reviews guys!**

**I wasn't sure how this fic would be rated but it seems to be doing pretty well, keep up the support!**

**Also thank to...anon...for those...large reviews. I had fun reading them and trying to decipher what exactly they are. if anyone has any further ideas just message me. c:**

**On with the fanfiction!**

* * *

><p><strong>MOUNT JUSTICE<strong>

**JULY 18, 2010**

**10:15 EDT**

"Not bad Aqualad," I started as I dodged a punch. "But I'm better." I finished smirking, sweeping my leg out, tripping him. A loud THUD echoed through the mission room as Aqualad fell hard to the floor.

I heard clapping and turned to face the noise, ready for another fight. Sadly it was just Miss Martian and Superboy, the former was the one who was clapping.

"That was really good Lynx. I was almost convinced Aqualad had you." She observed, floating over to us. I bowed and grinned proudly up at her. I opened my mouth to speak but something cut me off.

"Kya!" I yelped out. The walls were now side on. I frowned confused and lazily turned to face my opponent. Aqualad had tripped me and was now smiling, maybe smirking, down at me. I growled at him and sat up, rubbing my head.

"_Recognized: Robin: B-Zero-One. Kid Flash: B-Zero-Three."_

"Did you ask him yet?!" I heard the Boy Wonder, completely ignoring me in my current state of need.

"He's arriving now." Aqualad replied calmly. I was _so_ gonna get him later.

"What are we waiting for?!" Kid said, rushing off towards the front door.

I sighed and was about to get up when a green hand offered to help. I looked up and met the smiling face off Miss Martian. The side of my lip turned slightly, but I immediately pushed it down. "Thanks." I said, brushing invisible dirt off my jeans.

When we arrived I could see Red Tornado walking down the ramp. Kid Flash eagerly greeted the stoic robot.

"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercepted me outside the Cave?" Red Tornado inquired.

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad explained.

Red Tornado stayed silent for a brief moment before replying, "Mission assignments are Batman's responsibility."

"But it's been over a week." Robin protested, whining like a little kid. I rolled my eyes at his tone and lightly thumped the back of his head with my tail as a warning.

"You'll be tested soon enough, but for the time being, simply enjoy each other's company." He answered.

"This team is _not_ a social club. If it is I'm out. I'd rather listen to Ivy sweet-talk her plants than staying here, doing nothing." I told him truthfully, placing my hands on my hips.

"No," Red Tornado agreed. "But I'm told social interaction is an important team-building exercise. Perhaps you can you can keep yourselves busy by familiarizing yourself with the Cave." He suggested, walking past us, heading inside the cave.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin scoffed, scowling after the robot.

"Ooh," Miss Martian began. "I'll find out." She seemed eager to use her power to try and help us. She turned to look at him with a concentrated look.

"_Recognized: Red Tornado: One-Six."_

She closed her eyes and sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry. I forgot. He's a machine…inorganic. I can't read his mind."

"Nice try though." Kid Flash comforted. I raised an eyebrow under my sunglasses and shook my head slightly. "So…" He started, stuffing his hands in his pockets to look up suggestively at Miss Martian. "Know what _I'm _thinking now?"

Robin snorted. "We all know what you're thinking now." He jutted his elbow into his lower back, earning himself a grunt in response.

"And now we tour the clubhouse." Aqualad stated in an un-amused tone. I almost laughed. _Almost._

"Well Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides." Miss Martian enthused, missing the sarcasm completely.

I looked over at Superboy; he met my gaze and shrugged. "Don't look at me."

"We won't." Kid Flash said quickly before turning to Miss Martian. "A private tour sounds like much more fun."

"Yeah." I scoffed. "Like we'd ever leave you alone with her. Plus she never said it was private" I pointed out.

"Team-building," Aqualad spoke. "We'll all go."

Miss Martian's face lit up and she flew ahead, expecting us to follow. We did. I fell into step beside Robin as she introduced us to every room in the Cave. I obviously didn't need it because I knew the Cave like the back of my hand. Another perk of having a curious mentor.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall Of Justice?" Superboy questioned. I looked up and saw everyone had stopped walking. I paused few feet behind them.

"The cave's secret location was…_compromised."_ Aqualad looked back at me accusingly. I put my hands up in a surrendering motion.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! It's not my fault! If anything blame Bats! If he'd of known I was following him then we wouldn't have attacked!" I stared at them, eyes narrowed underneath my sunglasses.

"Wait…you attacked the Cave?" Miss Martian asked me. I shrugged.

"No." Robin shot me a look. "We were _investigating_. Catwoman, Ivy and Harley and me. Ivy was pissed that you were using this mountain as a base and wanted it to be transformed back into a mountain. Harley wanted to impress 'Mister J' and Catwoman and I were bored, figured we could get some new equipment." I shrugged like it was no big deal.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap?" Superboy questioned. "Yeah that makes sense." I grinned slyly and shrugged for the third time. I really needed a new expression

"Wait. If villains know of the Cave then we must be on constant alert." Miss Martian concluded.

"The bad guys know we know they know about the place so they'd never think to look here." Robin took Miss Megan's hand and explained, turning on his charm. I scowled slightly and made a slight growl at the back of my throat. Aqualad chuckled beside me and I sent him a confused glance before turning back to the others.

"What he means is; we're hiding in plain sight." Wally summed up, smirking at a scowling Robin as he removed Robin's hand from Miss Martian's.

"Ah, that's…much clearer." She scratched her head in confusion.

"Just roll with it. The only one who knows what Robin's talking about is Nyx." Kid Flash told her.

I grinned and waved at that comment before turning to Superman who was sniffing the air. "I smell smoke." I inhaled as well and nodded in confirmation, pulling a face at the smell.

Miss Megan gasped, "My cookies!" She cried before flying down the hallway, towards the kitchen.

"She really shouldn't fly with a skirt on." I commented before running after her, getting to the kitchen just as she opened the oven. I nearly gagged from the stench.

The cookies were burnt, black and looked hard as nails. I grimaced as she levitated the tray down to put on the counter. "Damn."

Kid Flash bent over the tray and glanced at the cookies before grabbing a few and stuffing them into his mouth.

"He doesn't seem to mind." I heard Robin muse, looking at Kid Flash stuff his face. I scoffed lightly.

"I, uh…have a serious metabolism." Kid Flash told us, mouth full. I hit him on the head with my tail. "No talking while your mouth's full!" I scolded.

"I'll…make more?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad pointed out, polite as usual. I nodded my head in agreement. I almost gagged with the stench but when I was with the Team I had to maintain my cat like persona, so of course that meant no gagging in public.

"Thanks Aqualad." Miss Martian thanked, smiling,

"We're off duty," Aqualad said. "Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

Kid Flash leaned forward on the island, grinning at Miss Martian. "I'm Wally. See, I already trust you with my secret ID; unlike Mr and Mrs Dark Glasses over there; Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder and Cat Girl from telling anyone their real names."

The two of us glared at Wally from behind our glasses.

"But won't it be obvious with her ears and tail?" Superboy questioned.

I shook my head, "Nah, Wally and I developed a formula which turns my ears invisible for 6 hours at a time and my tail can be hidden underneath jackets and shirts."

"Mine's no secret," Miss Martian giggled. "It's M'gann M'orzz! But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now."

"Right we are." I muttered sarcastically. Robin elbowed my in the stomach lightly and I shot him a small glare, he just raised an eyebrow.

"Get out of my head!" Someone roared, startling me slightly, I turned my head calmly before realising it was Superboy.

Suddenly a voice that sounded a lot like M'gann's in my head. "_What's wrong? I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically." _I flinched and my eyes widened, I could feel my claws extend fully and my ears and tail stand on end.

"M'gann, stop." Kaldur scolded firmly. "Things are different on Earth. Here you're powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

Her voice disappeared and I leaned against the counter, keeping my head down, trying to calm my breathing down back to normal. I retracted my claws and let my ears and tail relax as I looked up again.

"Besides, Cadmus's psychic G-Gnomes left a bad taste in his brain." Wally un-successfully whispered.

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"Just. Stay. Out." He growled out. He walked over to the couch and sat down.

M'gann suddenly hit her forehead and smiled. "_Hello_, Megan! I know what we can do!" She suddenly flew out of the room.

I arched an eyebrow at Dick. He shrugged back at me before he went to follow M'gann with Kaldur and Wally in tow. I paused for a second and looked at Superboy before shaking my head and continuing after the others. I used my whip to grapple to a pipe and landed next to Robin, efficiently scaring Wally so much he actually fell to the floor.

I smirked and fist bumped Dick as we ignored him walking to where M'gann was hovering. She looked at us and quickly flew back to the room we were previously in.

"Ten quid, well, bucks, says she's gonna come back with Superboy." I challenged Wally as he stood back up.

"You're on. Supey's too stubborn and how can she resist this." He gestured to himself cockily and I smirked pointing behind him.

"Like that." Dick chuckled.

"Aw man!" He complained as he fished a tenner out of his jeans pocket. He handed it to me grumpily and I grinned as I took the money.

When M'gann and Superboy had joined us we loaded into the elevator and went down the hanger.

The doors opened and the first thing I saw was a red sphere-thing, I blinked in confusion and M'gann walked out arms spread wide. "It's my Martian Bio-Ship!" she exclaimed.

"Uh…cute," Wally started. "Not aerodynamic, but cute."

"It's at rest silly." M'gann smiled, turning back to the ship. "I'll wake it." All of a sudden it started to transform into a large, red jet. Nice. I grinned and flicked my tail excitedly as she spun it round. Dick looked at me in complete amusement.

'_What?'_ I asked mentally. He shook his head and chuckled. _'Nothing'_ he replied. _'Tell me.' _I complained. He just smirked at me, _'You're gonna have to force it outta me' _he shot back.

"I really hate when you guys do that." Wally complained, glaring at us.

"Do what?" I asked innocently, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"That….telepathic thing you do! It's really freaky!" he exclaimed. I heard Robin laugh and I smirked.

"Well are you coming?" M'gann called back to us as she, Kaldur and Superboy has already entered the Bio-Ship. I grinned. "You bet!" I exclaimed, cartwheeling and flipping excitedly towards the ship. I heard Dick and Wally following me close behind.

Once we were inside, six seats appeared from the ground, five were on the outskirts of the ship the sixth in the middle, obviously the pilot's seat. I quickly grabbed the seat at the front of the Bio-Ship and let out a noise of protest as seatbelts shot out, binding me to the seat.

"She always this excited?" I heard Wally ask.

"Only when it comes to new tech or beating people up." Dick replied.

I spun round in my seat and glared at him. He was sat on my left, the ship's right at the back with M'gann in the middle seat and Wally sat on the other side. Kaldur walked silently over to the seat in front of Wally while Superman sat in front of Dick, glaring out of the window.

"Shut up." I eventually said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Real mature Nyx." He commented sarcastically.

"I'm glad you like it. Even though it's organic, I suppose it can be counted as new tech." M'gann smiled at me. I rolled my eyes. "It isn't just new tech; I just like discovering new things." I reassured her. She smiled at me again and turned to the front window.

"Red Tornado, please open the Bay doors." The large doors opened and we zoomed out into the open air.

"Whoa!" Dick exclaimed. "Incredible!"

Wally sighed dreamily, staring at M'gann. "She sure is." I rolled my eyes and could almost see Robin do the same from the corner of my eye as he stumbled on his words. "Uh, I meant the ship. Y'know, which, like all other ships, is a she…"

I smirked and turned fully to Wally. "Fast with his feet…"

"Not so much with his mouth." Dick finished for me.

"Dudes!" Wally protested; face turning a soft shade of crimson.

As I turned back around I saw Aqualad staring at Superboy worriedly, the latter was sat quietly staring out of the window looking mighty confused.

"Hey," I started turning to face him properly. "I may not be psychic but I'm pretty sure I can guess what you're thinking." Superboy turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "Call it cat's intuition, anyway, you overreacted back there and you don't know how to apologise." He continued to stare at me. "Y'know when Robin and I are mad at each other, all it takes is a sorry then we're back to normal. Granted we spar and whoever loses has to say it but still."

He shifted his gaze down from my face and turned back to the window. I turned to Aqualad and shrugged. He nodded in approval before turning back to the others.

"How about showing us some Martian shape-shifting?" Dick suggested.

I perked up and swung my chair round. I saw M'gann stand, transforming into a female version of Robin, then of Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Kid Flash asked.

"Extremely." I deadpanned.

She giggled and transformed into me flicking her hair before turning back into M'gann.

"Impressive," Dick commented turning back to the Martian. "But…you know that you're not exactly gonna fool anyone with those, apart from Nyx's anyway."

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." M'gann admitted sheepishly.

"And your clothes…" Kaldur pointed out.

M'gann smiled, "Organic, like the ship. They respond to my mental commands."

"As long as they're the only ones." Superboy added. I shot him something between a sympathetic look and a glare before turning back to the view.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?" Wally asked eagerly.

"Density shifting? No. It's a very advanced technique."

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall," Dick paused to laugh before continuing. "When he does it-"

"Bloody nose." I cut in, joining in, chuckling softly, remembering the first time I saw that.

"_Dudes!"_

"Kay, hold up. What is it with you American's and the word, 'Dude'?" I asked no one in particular.

"Oh, and Britain's _so _much better?" Wally fired back.

"Oh you know it. Britain is amazing, don't even go there." I glared at Wally.

"Here's something I can do," M'gann said. Although I felt no sudden movement I could feel the ship shift slightly and knew that it had changed. "Camouflage mode."

"_Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbour Power Plant. I suggest you investigate. Covertly. I'm sending coordinates"_

"Received. Adjusting course."

Dick and I sighed simultaneously. "Tornado's keeping us busy again." He commented.

"Well, a simple fire led you all to Superboy. We should find out what caused the alert." M'gann replied.

I slumped into my seat, "It wasn't supposed to." I muttered.

"I think I know the cause." Superboy said.

I braced myself as I saw a tornado overtook the ship, shaking the Bio-Ship rapidly. I gripped onto the front of the ship and grunted in pain as the seatbelts restrained my movements. Oh, seatbelts how I hate you. I unbuckled my belt and stood up shakily, aware of our exit from the tornado.

The Bio-Ship was now out of the tornado and was hovering just above the ground, allowing us to jump to the floor easily.

I immediately ran towards the Power Plant, dodging running pedestrians and stationary cars, with Dick right on my heels. I looked up and saw the windows exploding. I heard Dick pull out his grapple gun before swooping down, wrapping his arm around my waist holding me close while we swung into the building.

As soon as my feet touched the floor I was off. I spotted our opponent and quickly removed my whip; whipping his hands continuously to try and ward of any tornados. To my disappointment it didn't affect him; instead I was thrown down onto the ground easily. Dick landed next to me a couple of seconds later.

I felt someone land beside us and I turned to see Superboy glaring at the machine. "Who's your new friend?"

"Didn't catch a name." I began, rubbing my chest.

"But he plays kinda rough!" Dick finished for me, holding out a hand.

"My apologies," a robotic voice sounded. "You may address me as Mister Twister."

"Mister Twister?" I snorted, highly amused. "Is the _best_ that you could come up with?"

The red enemy made a noise much like a growl but sounded a lot more robotic. The winds around us suddenly got a lot wilder. "Hey, Nyx. How about not pissing him off?!" Dick yelled to me over the wind.

My eyes widened slightly as Superboy was thrown into the wall behind us, leaving a sizeable dent. Wally, M'gann and Kaldur all shot past Dick and me, running at full speed towards Twister.

Speedster junior was catapulted outside whilst M'gann and Kaldur were both thrown back into support beams, groaning in pain.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero," Twister informed us. "I was not, however, expecting children."

Since my whip wasn't creating a dent I reached into my jacket and pulled out a few catarangs. "We're not children!" We cried, launching both catarangs and birdarangs towards the waiting enemy. To our annoyance, he just brushed them out of the way with a flick of his wrist.

"Objectively you are." He continued. "Have you any adult supervision? I find your presence here quite _disturbing._"

"Well we hate to see you disturbed." I yelled out sarcastically, growing more pissed by the second.

"Let's see if you're more _turbed _once we kick your can!" Dick cried out, I could now tell he was slightly pissed too. Now when you piss off me and Dick both, then you better move, cause the end of the world is about to happen.

M'gann went for a distraction, while Superboy tried to land a hit, but he was blown away swiftly. After that Kaldur, Dick and I went in for another attack but we were all caught in mid-tornado. I was then thrown across the room. I felt someone grab me before we landed pulling their body under my own.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw I was lay on top of Dick. I groaned and tried to get up but Dick pulled me back down again, hand covering my mouth. I heard Mister Twister head outside and I turned to look at Dick, who was smiling up at me cockily. _'What?' _I mentally asked. _'You gonna get off me or not?'_ He responded.

I blushed as I realised our position. Dick was holding my waist and I was gripping to his jacket, our legs were tangled together. I looked back up to Dick's face and he was smirking down at me. "Shut up." I said, pulling myself up.

The five of us walked outside to see Wally being thrown towards us. "I got you, Wally!" M'gann cried, levitating the speedster.

"I would've thought you _all_ would've learned your limitations by now." Twister said.

"What do you want?!" Kaldur yelled, enraged.

"Isn't it obvious?" Twister questioned. "I'm waiting for a _real_ hero."

"You're _seriously_ starting to piss me off; and you won't like it when I'm pissed off." I yelled, growling.

"Read his mind and find a weakness." Kaldur ordered M'gann, not taking his eyes off Twister.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that!"

"It's _okay _with the bad guys!" Dick yelled. Okay, Dick's mad, I'm mad, Wally's mad and with Superboy thrown in there, I'm pretty sure we could start WWIII.

"Nothing! I'm getting nothing!" Then she hit her head in realisation and smiled. "_Hello, _Megan! Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic! An android! How many androids do _you _know that can generate tornados?"

I narrowed my eyes at Twister, scanning him over. It was possible. I heard the rest of the team nod and converse in agreement.

"I'm so _done_," I sighed. "_Really _should've stayed in Gotham today." I told Robin as we walked forward to confront Mister Twister aka Red Tornado. He floated above us and seemed to grin, a second later a huge storm formed over our heads.

"Uh…can Red Tornado do that?" Wally questioned wearily.

"You think _I'm _Tornado? Ironic." Twister mused.

I put my arms in front of me to try and block the large explosion created. I was thrown back a good ten feet before I hit the ground, skidding another five on my back. "Seriously gotta work on my balance." I heard Twister say something but I couldn't hear over the ringing in my ear. I groaned and let my head drop to the floor.

"Nyx? You okay?" I opened my eyes to see a concerned Dick leaning over me.

I groaned again and gave him a weak smile. "Give me a sec, need to heal my pride more than my body." He grinned down at me and stood up straight, looking over at everyone else.

"What happened?" Wally asked, still in a bit of a daze.

"I placed the Bio-Ship between us." M'gann informed us.

I shakily stood up next to Dick and gripped his arm tightly in order to balance when Superboy suddenly attacked and destroyed a large rock. He turned and approached M'gann angrily. "And that's supposed to make it right?! You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado!"

"She didn't do it on purpose." Kaldur defended her. By now everyone was stood except M'gann, she was still slumped on the floor.

"It was a rookie mistake." Dick agreed.

"We shouldn't have listened." I added, my grip loosening on Dick's arm.

"You _are _pretty inexperienced. Hit the showers. We'll take it from here." I looked over and saw Wally put his hands in his pockets sheepishly, looking at the ground.

"Stay out of the way." Superboy warned before taking off in the direction Tornado went, Wally following closely behind.

"Race ya?" I challenged as I set off after the two, Dick running next to me. He laughed and sped up.

It was sunset by the time we caught up to Twister. When we arrived Superboy and Wally were already engaged in a fight with Twister. I leapt onto the side of a building and climbed up using my claws, when I reached the top I had a clear view of the battlegrounds. I pulled out my whip and extended it so it would reach him if I struck.

Down below I could see Robin successfully dodge a tornado but Kaldur was swept up and thrown into a building. I focused my attention back on Twister and lashed out numerous times, hoping to catch him off guard. No luck. I quickly jumped off the roof and landed behind a fallen boat.

Dick was already there and Wally joined us a second later. I pulled out my dark utility belt and looped it round my waist before seeing Robin do the same.

"You two brought your utility belts?!" Wally asked incredulously.

"Never leave home without it." Dick replied. "First thing Batman taught us."

"Yeah," Wally scoffed. "Right after never go to the bathroom without it." I held my whip confidently and Wally looked at me in disbelief. "Where did you get the whip?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I always have it one me. I've been using it the whole time." I replied easily.

"_Listen to me," _M'gann's voice appeared in my head. "_All of you."_

"What did we tell you?!" I heard Superboy yell from somewhere to my right.

"_I know!" _M'gann replied. "_And I know I messed up. But now I'm very clear on what to do. Please, trust me!"_

I sighed aloud, exchanging looks with Dick and Wally. "Shoot."

We stood there in silence as M'gann explained her plan. I exchanged a look with Dick and he nodded at me and I took off, whip at the ready.

I screamed and took off running towards Twister and brought my whip up at the ready. Only a second after Red Tornado appeared. "Hit the showers, you five. I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly you cannot."

"But we've got a plan now!" Dick protested.

"The subject is not up for debate." Red Tornado announced, cutting us off.

We slumped away and I flipped over a broken boat and hid in the shadows. From where I was stationed I saw small smirks on Dick and Wally's faces before they discretely fist bumped. I reached down to my extended whip and flicked it out, pushing a button, electrocuting the whole thing.

When I received my cue, I launched my whip towards him capturing his arm, pinning him to the floor, I saw Robin do the same as Superboy delivered one swift punch to his face, blasting him into the water. Not even a second later he bounced back up out of the water due to an explosion.

M'gann destroyed his arms and Dick and I took the open opportunity to throw some birdarangs and catarangs at him, exploding as soon they made contact. There was a huge explosion and Twister fell backwards to the ground. His chest opened and a middle aged man fell out. "I call foul." He said.

M'gann didn't respond. She levitated a large rock and moved it over to where we were.

"M'gann, don't!" Kaldur cried out, attempting to grab her arm but I was too late. She had already dropped it.

Dick approached M'gann angrily. "Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth, we don't execute our captives!" He yelled.

"Well…" I started but stopped as I received three glares. I held up my hands in surrender. "Just sayin'!"

"You said you trust me," M'gann replied calmly. She lifted the large rock and revealed the destroyed remains of the man, he was a robot. "_That's _why I couldn't read his mind."

Wally whizzed over and picked up the robot's eyeball. "Cool. Souvenir."

Kaldur placed a hand on M'gann's shoulder. "We should have had more faith in you."

"Yeah!" Wally agreed. "You rocked the mission! Get it, rocked?"

I face palmed at Wally's stupidity. "Oh god, that actually hurt when he said that" I told Dick who patted my shoulder comfortingly. "Ignore him." I groaned and looked back up.

"We're all just turbed you're on the team." I commented for Dick.

"Hey!" Dick called out in protest.

"Thanks." M'gann smiled at us all.

"So…we should probably bring this back to the Cave." Wally said, glancing at the scraps.

"I'll get that," M'gann offered, levitating the parts to board them onto the Bio-Ship.

"So babe, a whip. Kinda kinky if you ask me." Wally commented, snaking an arm around my waist pulling me close. I scoffed and pulled out my whip, electrocuting it as I did.

"Oh I know." I said with fake admiration. "And I can show you kinky if you want." I whispered the last part, flicking my whip out in front of me. His eyes widened as he saw the sparks of electricity fly out of the weapon.

"You know what, I'm good babe." He said, backing away a few steps, lifting his hands in a surrendering motion. I grinned slyly at him.

"Good boy." I commented before placing my whip back at my hip.

When we arrived back at the Cave it was sunset. M'gann had moved all the parts onto a table in the Mission Room and we, plus Red Tornado, were all stood around it. I saw Dick open up the computer and start to analyse everything he got.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Kaldur examined, now wearing a jacket to cover his naked torso.

"Agreed." Red Tornado replied.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'gann guessed.

"No," Red Tornado denied quickly. "This was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me. Consider this matter closed."

We all watched as Red Tornado walked away.

"Batman, Aquaman and Flash. They'd have jumped right in to fix things. Catwoman….not so sure." Wally spoke. I glared when he mentioned the Catwoman thing.

"Hey Catwoman would totally come and save me!" I argued

"Guess if we're gonna have a babysitter," Dick started.

"A heartless machine is exactly what we need." I finished, gesturing to the retreating android.

"Dude, harsh." Wally elbowed me.

"And inaccurate." Red Tornado piped up. "I have a heart. Carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing." I could almost feel him glaring, you know; if machines could glare.

We both let out nervous laughs. "Right. Sorry." We chorused. "I'll strive to be more accurate." I added.

"And more respectful." Kaldur pointed, looking down at me and Dick, I just stuck my tongue out at him.

Once Red tornado had disappeared from sight I turned back to the others. Opening my mouth to speak, Wally cut me off.

"Y'know, Speedy was wrong."

"This team thing…" Dick started.

"Might just work out." Kaldur agreed, smiling.

I gave a small smile and felt and arm snake its way round my shoulders. "So, Lynx, babe, the night's still young. How's about me and you hit a Taco Bell then head out to the mall?" Wally suggested.

"Quite flirting with her Wally." Dick scolded from beside me.

"Hey, don't go hogging her! You live together, at least let me have these moments!" Wally argued back, arm still around my shoulder.

"You and Robin…live together?" Megan questioned, looking confused.

I shrugged, "Not really, Bats lets me and Calico crash at their place when we want. It's sort of a mutual thing." Megan nodded and I turned back to Wally. "No thanks. Got dinner plans already and I'll just go to the mall with Harley later."

Dick grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the Zeta-Beam, signalling time to go.

I blew a kiss at Wally and laughed as he blushed. I smirked one last time before a bright light engulfed my body.


End file.
